


Rick's Worst Fear

by BriannaNicole



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fear of loss, Hershels Farm, Hurt Daryl, I went way back lol, M/M, POV Rick, Rickyl, Upset Rick, Writing and Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriannaNicole/pseuds/BriannaNicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is hurt. Rick is terrified. Poetry ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rick's Worst Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [werewolfsaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/gifts), [Adry1412](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adry1412/gifts).



> This is my first time adding a bit of story to go along with the poem, so its extremely simple.  
> Thank you werewolfsaz and adry1412 for reading and approving.  
> I hope yall enjoy.

Most of the group has given up on finding Sophia, said we couldn't waste the time or effort on something that ultimately wouldn't benefit us. Of course Daryl wouldn't give up, he'd never give up on a child, would never leave em' in the cold. He would do everything in his power to bring Carol back her daughter. I agreed with Daryl, if Sophia could be found Daryl was the one who could get the job done. He pressed a warm kiss to my forehead before he left, said he'd be back in just a few hours. 

 

That was two days ago, my whole world has been put on hold ever since.

This is the first time Daryl hasn't come back, the first time I'm not watching that effortless stride of his float through the fields outside Hershel's farm. I have not slept. All of my waking moments are spent with my eyes trained in the direction he left. 

 

"Where are you, my love...?"

 

The next evening out of the tree line comes a figure, even from yards away I recognize him. Daryl. He's limping, covered in blood and dirt with ears strung around his neck. Before I know it I'm running, my entire body set aflame in terror. I can't seem to get to him fast enough. The firing of a bullet from Andrea's gun shatters the air, Daryl is thrown violently to the ground. I'm there by his side in seconds, screaming...I can't stop screaming...

"Oh God...please..no.." 

 

I don't quite remember how we got to this bedroom but he's asleep now, blood wiped from his perfect skin, a bandage wound tightly around his head. I pulled up the sheets to cover his scars, I know he'd want that. I appreciate the medicines soothing him because soon enough he'll be disturbed by the renewed pain of Hershel replacing the bandages over his arrow wounds. Hershel says Daryl will be just fine but my worry does not cease. I hold his hand, press hundreds of kisses to Daryl's lips and cheeks. His breathing is labored and inside I am absolutely wrecked, aching with fear. I lean in closer to my love and whisper, no longer able to keep my tears at bay: 

 

"Through days  
Nights  
Years  
Hours  
Life  
And death  
I'll want you  
I'll need you  
I'll beg you  
Please  
Don't leave  
I'm not ready to lose you  
You're injured  
Not dead  
You're alive  
You belong  
You're here  
I'm grateful  
I need you  
Don't go  
My heart  
Is yours  
My fears  
You've conquered  
There is no life without you  
I can't stand this  
Please just open your eyes  
Come back  
I love you  
Forever." 

My tears continue to run freely from my eyes, many dripping onto his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought.  
> Yays and nays are all appreciated.  
> 


End file.
